Doctor Xi Wang
by FancyBunny
Summary: Throughout the land, people with ambitions slowly rose into power. In this story, Xi Wang, a doctor travels with her sworn brother. She wanted to see if someone would put an end to the chaos. (I only owned my character, DW belong to their rightful owner)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>As the years past, people slowly grew into a civilization. Throughout the land, the emperor slowly grew weak of power. Soon the power turns into an opportunity for people like Dong Zhuo for the taking. He seize control over the capital of Luoyang after the death of former Emperor Ling. Under his rule, the land becomes chaos. Fear and the need for peace slowly etched in the hearts of the people.<p>

Many lords slowly draw their swords to repel the growing power of Dong Zhuo. The lords find the battle a chance to find something they desire. For one person, it became a chance to find peace in the land. A doctor name Xi Wang follows her sworn brother and stand by his side as they travel to Hulao Gate to take down the power hungry tyrant.

* * *

><p>Wearing dark blue robes with loose sleeves touching her elbows, Xi Wang adjusts her leather belt around her waist then brush off the dust from her knee length skirt. Her loose wavy brown hair touch past her shoulders by an inch. At her right ear, a silver ear cuff clipped at the top half with a small jade stone in the middle of the silver cuff.<p>

Her hazel eyes shift her left where her sworn brother lay against the wooden wall of the main camp of the allied forces. His eyes closed while breathing out slow breaths. Xi Wang smiles at the view as she slowly approaches him; she shakes his left arm slightly. His arms were quite large due to training and having large muscular arms as a result. He only wore metal braces while wearing heavy armor over his body and legs. Her brother's head snap up alarmed but relaxes when he saw Xi Wang in his view.

**"Oh…it's you Xi…"** He said, using her nickname.

**"Dian Wei, did you sleep here the whole day? You will get sick from the weather."** Xi Wang lectures. Dian Wei flinch a second from his sister. He knows that his sister is serious with him when using his full name instead. Letting out a soft sigh, she reaches to pat on his bare head. Compare to her brother's height, she barely past under his armpits.

**"Come on, brother. Everyone has arrived into battle."** Xi Wang said as she walks to the main fortress with Dian Wei following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Slams head on desk* Yes...I made a Dw fanfiction. I want to make one in such a long time. Xi Wang is a character that I made with the help of my buddy. I hope you guys will like this fanfiction...Also, The cover image is made by me. It took a while for me to draw her. **

**P.S: I think Dian Wei would make an awesome brother and he deserved some love..**

**-FancyBunny**


	2. Battle of Hulao Gate

**Battle of Hulao Gate**

* * *

><p><strong>"I, Yuan Shao, leader of the allied forces. The reprehensible Dong Zhuo has thrown the court into chaos."<strong> An older man wearing golden armor said while standing on the wooden stage. Xi Wang and her brother stand away from the crowd, listening to Yuan Shao's speech. She frowns at choice of armor for the man, seeing it as an easy target for the enemy line. His forces wore yellow clothing to match his armor while facing their lord.

The golden armor general held an arrogant air around him as he continues talking, **"He must be elimated! My allies join me on this noble quest!"** After Yuan Shao's speech, his soldiers bow their heads to him in respect. Xi Wang quietly scoffs at it. **"He has no backbone…only his title."** She whispers, only Dian Wei heard her comment. He shrugs, "**As long we fight against that pig, I don't care either way."**

The doctor only wraps her arms over her chest with a small frown on her face, **"I guess so, maybe we would be lucky to kill that tyrant in battle."** She turns her head to see a small group of soldiers wearing blue or violet armor. Tilting her head to the side, Xi Wang heard the sound of drums beating. It signals the start of battle.

* * *

><p>The large wooden gate opens to the battlefield, Xi Wang opens her little bag around her leather belt to take out a four acupuncture needles. The needles rest between her left fingers. Dian Wei held his large axe in his hand as he charges ahead to the battlefield.<p>

**"Brother! Wait!"** Xi Wang called for him but he rushes to battle. Somehow the doctor caught the soldiers wearing blue attention as she rushes past them. She frowns when two enemies stand at her way. Throwing two acupuncture needles to both enemies, they cry out as the needles strike the side of their neck. Xi Wang chop one enemy's grip on his sword as he releases. Then twist her body to roundhouse kick the second enemy in the face before he attempts to block it.

She charges forward with her hands open as she uppercuts the first enemy under his chin with her right palm open. With a cry of pain from the enemy, Xi Wang grabs the side of his head to twist it with great speed. She released him when hearing a loud snap and he remains limp. The second enemy lay on the side knocked out. Xi Wang runs ahead when she saw Dian Wei at the middle gate.

* * *

><p>Xi Wang watches Dian Wei's back in case of surprise attack from the enemy lines. She took down a few enemy soldiers with her needles and hitting the pressure points in the body. With a swing of his axe, Dian Wei easily took down his enemies in front of him. The ally soldiers secure the three gates from the enemy. Not wanting to waste her needles, Xi Wang use a sword from a dead enemy soldier to take down her enemies. Both of them finally arrive at the main gate to Dong Zhuo's main camp. They stopped to see five ally soldiers flying to the air and fall back behind them. They turn back the open gate to see a large man wearing black armor and held a black halberd in his hands. Before the black armored general are the blue armored men. At the corner of Xi Wang's eye, Dian Wei rushed past the men to block the blow from the enemy general.<p>

**"Look out!"** Dian Wei shouted.

The blue armored men only saw the muscular man block the blow towards their lord Cao Cao. Dian Wei slams his head against the enemy general's head. With a swing of his axe, the enemy jumps back. "**That man is in equal strength with Lu Bu."** Cao Cao comments.

**"Brother!" **The men heard a woman voice behind them.

They turn to a young woman runs past them to jump into the air to throw five acupuncture needles towards the general's way. She lands on her feet to see the general took two needles in his hands and the other three were knocked down on the ground by his halberd. He scoffs at the needles as he picks it out easily.** "Those things don't work on me."** He comments. The woman took out a couple needles from her pouch as the muscular man beside her ready himself. Dian Wei charges again to block Lu Bu's oncoming swing.

**"Go! I'll take care of him!"** Dian Wei yells. The young woman turns to the men, **"You heard my brother. Don't worry about him."** The men shake off their shock as they rush head towards the enemy.

They stopped when they see a beautiful woman wearing pink dancer clothing while bearing a metal whip in her hand. The dancer swing her whip at the men. The metal snake was pushed back by flying needles hitting its body. A fast figure runs past them to reveal to be the woman with the muscular man. Her hands were flat as her fingers tightly together to strike the dancer's bare right shoulder. The dancer let out a short cry then flicks her wrist to let the whip strike at the woman. Ducking out of the whip's way, the woman let her fingers strike at the dancer's inner elbow. Drawing a needle from her pouch to let it stab at the wrist. The dancer jump back, the woman turns her head at the men.

**"What are you waiting for?"** She asks. Cao Cao tells his men to move on to Dong Zhuo as he thanks the stranger, _'Both of them are strong…'_ The men left the women to themselves.

The dancer gave a glare at her opponent when she feels pain in her shoulder and elbow, **"Who are you? What do you do to me?"**

**"I'm Xi Wang, I only hit the weak points of the body."** Xi Wang explains as she picks up a sword on the ground beside her then points her sword at the dancer, **"Now then, prepare yourself…"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I need to explain Xi Wang's fighting style. She study the pressure points of the body (its the reason why she have acupuncture needles). Xi Wang know some martial art moves to hit the pressure points from her mentor. She is an average sword user (similar to chinese sword style). Sorry for the short chapter...I will update soon.  
><strong>

**-FancyBunny**


	3. End of Hulao Gate

**Chapter 2: End of Hulao Gate**

* * *

><p>In some time, the dancer retreated when she cannot grip on her whip well after receiving a few jabs and her sword from the female doctor. The doctor receives a few cuts on her arms and right shoulder from the dancer.<p>

**"Xi!"** A male voice called. Xi Wang turn to the source, Dian Wei run towards her. She saw the wounds on her brother, before she lectures him Dian Wei runs past her. She runs after him, **"Dian Wei, come back here so I can treat your wounds!"** She shouts but he ignores her calls.

* * *

><p>Cao Cao and his men defeat Dong Zhuo as the large bellied man fell on his knees. Dong Zhuo glares at them with two soldiers at his side.<p>

**"You mangy dogs! Don't think for a moment that you dethrone me!"**

Slowly, Dong Zhuo stands up and retreats for the time being. Beside Cao Cao is his cousin Xiahou Dun who wore armor with a violet coat in his hand is a large podao. Xiahou Dun stratch the back of his spiked hair then scoffs out loud, **"Ha! No one wants a throne you've been sitting on!"**

A male voice surprise Cao Cao and his men, **"You fat pig! Stand your ground!"** The man runs in front of them and stopped with his axe in his hand. It's the muscular man that saved Cao Cao from Lu Bu. He seems to be out of breath from running. Xiahou Dun's raised an eyebrow at the stranger, **"Who are you?"**

**"Dian Weiiiiii!"** A woman's voice called as the muscular man becomes stiff. The men turn behind them to see an enraged woman who is out of breath like him. The enraged woman stomps her feet towards the muscular man, shaking her finger at him. "**Y-you! You know better than to run with those wounds!"** She yells, and then men flinch from her voice. The woman points the ground, **"Sit down now!"** Dian Wei quickly sits on the ground while she sits down beside him then looks through her bag.

Beside Xiahou Dun are two new soldiers in their faction. One of them held a wheeled halberd in his hand while wearing heavy armor with a long blue scarf around his neck name Li Dian. His black hair is naturally wavy as he scratches the back of his head, **"Uhh…excuse me."** The heavy armored man jumps back when he met the woman's glare. The woman blinks a couple of times at group, "**Oh forgive me, who are you guys?"** Her hands held a clean wrapped cloth when pausing from treating Dian Wei's wounds.

The brunette male beside Li Dian wore armor like Li Dian but his arms only wore metal braces and a metal head piece on his head protect his forehead and both of his cheeks. **"Um…my name is Yue Jin. This is Li Dian."** The brunette introduces then points to Li Dian. Cao Cao watch Xi Wang treats her brother carefully with his wounds. **"My name is Cao Cao and this is my cousin, Xiahou Dun."** Cao Cao said.

Xi Wang nods then bow her head to them, **"Nice to meet you, my name is Xi Wang and this is my sworn brother Dian Wei."** She introduces herself and her brother Wang open a flask of water to clean Dian Wei's wounds and starts wrapping it in a clean bandage. Dian Wei remains silent during his treatment then speaks up, **"That man causes pain and suffering to other people. We join any battle against that pig."**

**"So you guys joined without anyone knowing? Strange."** Xiahou Dun comments. Cao Cao shakes his head, **"No matter, I must thank you for saving me."** Xi Wang finish her treatment on her brother then stands up to her feet to turn to the men. **"Any one of you wounded badly?"** She asks, the men shake their heads.

**"You're a doctor?"** Yue Jin questions. Xi Wang nods her head, **"Yes, is there a problem?"**

Yue Jin shakes his arms while shaking his head, **"N-no! It's nothing."**

Xi Wang shrugs her shoulders then watches Dian Wei stand on his feet to turn to the group of strangers. Cao Cao remains silent then spoke up, **"I would like to extend my invitation to both of you to join my army."**

Xi Wang's eyes widen then turn to her brother. Dian Wei is shocked as well then nods his head after giving some thought, **"That's fine with me."**

She saw a small smile on her brother's face then let out a calm breath, "**Doesn't matter with me, I'll follow my brother till the end. He always gets careless with his injuries."** Dian Wei turns to his sister with embarrassment. The Wei soldiers laugh a little from the bond between brother and sister.

Both siblings soon join Wei's faction as they finally found a place called home. Xi Wang slowly thought Wei's generals and soldiers to be her 'family'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I been busy with school work, I cannot wait for Halloween! Thank you for the readers who follow me in this fanfiction. Please bear with me as I try to upload more chapters in the story. Thank you!**

**-FancyBunny**


	4. Adjusting

**Chapter 3: Adjusting**

* * *

><p>Living in the land of Wei, Xi Wang organizes her newly bought books and scrolls on her desk in her room. Her rooms have a bed at the left corner while her desk stays on a couple feet away from closed window. A wooden small bookshelf at the foot of her bed, it's back against the wall. Wearing her usual clothing, she left her room when everything is in order.<p>

* * *

><p>Xi Wang walks through the halls of the large building of Wei. She shortly walks out of the building towards the front doorway. Soldiers were trained by their superiors when Xi Wang walks past them. She walks around the training grounds to find Dian Wei but no such luck. 'Where can he be?' The young woman thought as she stops for a second to think. A voice broke her trait of thought, "Hey there!"<p>

Turning her head at her right, she saw Li Dian waving hello to her with Yue Jin at his left side. The men approach her as Yue Jin notice a small frown on her face. **"Is there something wrong, Miss Xi Wang?"** Xi Wang shakes her head to give a small smile at him.

**"Oh no, I'm just looking for my brother…have you seen him?"** She asks. After the battle of Hulao gate, Xi Wang felt restless about her brother's wounds when hearing his battle with Lu Bu from her superiors. Even though she took care of his wounds, she knows that her brother would push himself over the limit before letting his wounds heal properly.

Li Dian scratch the back of his head, "**The last time that I seen him, he was with Lord Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun, having a chat."**

Yue Jin nod in agreement when Xi Wang spoke up, **"I see…thank you for telling me, Lord Li Dian."** She bows her head to him as Li Dian shakes his head at her, **"No need for that. Li Dian is fine."** Xi Wang reluctantly accepts Yue Jin and Li Dian's invitation to walk around town.

* * *

><p><span><em>'The villagers seem content under Lord Cao Cao's rule.' <em>Xi Wang thought when observing the people doing their daily routine. Doubt went through her mind when joining an army with Dian Wei. Sometimes it made her worry when she find most lords care about themselves only. When seeing the citizen's contentment, she was glad that Lord Cao Cao care about the people too.

_'Lord Cao Cao will find a way to fix the land of chaos...I'm sure of it.'_ Xi Wang concludes when the day ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Gah..too many distractions. Sorry for the slow upload! Thank you for reading this story and please be patient with me.**

**-FancyBunny**


End file.
